


The ultimate prankster

by Nap_Time



Series: Whore Chan’s danganronpa What if.... [1]
Category: Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony
Genre: Blood, Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Kokichi talent swap, M/M, Multi, Murder, OOC, Plot, Slow Burn, dr AU, dr v3, executions, idk - Freeform, instead of “it’s a lie” is is now “it’s a joke”, kokichi is less of a little shit, literally anything tea later to danganronpa, maybe major spoilers, me adding my head cannons onto this, minor ( probably ) spoilers, multiple love interest, plot divergence, possible triggers, protagonist kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nap_Time/pseuds/Nap_Time
Summary: Oh boy this is going to be one hell of a game, probably more entertaining than the other 52.You better prepare yourself kokichi oma, the third protagonist
Relationships: Kokichi ouma/everyone for now, maybe eventual kokichi ouma/shuichi saihara
Series: Whore Chan’s danganronpa What if.... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914724
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The ultimate prankster

Tsumugi slammed her hand on the desk and swiped the papers on it to the floor in anger. All her hard work on kokichi oma’s new personality she has to scrap and change, the board said he wasn’t special enough. Changing his character meant changing most of the plot too, what a shame.

but whatever, there is no changing the boards mind once it was set so she would have to change the plot. Getting an idea Tsumugi smirked to herself and started changing stuff of the other characters and plots. Oh boy this is going to be one hell of a game, probably more entertaining than the other 52.

_You better prepare yourself kokichi oma, the third protagonist_

**Author's Note:**

> Sup y’all, hopefully by the time this is published I will have the actual prologue finished


End file.
